1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing resin molded product from a resin molding machine.
2. Related Art
There are known an apparatus for removing resin molded product including, for example, the one described in Patent Document 1 (JP 2003-300232A1), each including a main body frame fixed to the operation side or the anti-operation side of a fixed side platen in a resin molding machine and aligned with the central axial line of the resin molding machine so as to extend between the metal mold position and the injection unit side of the resin molding machine, a back and forth moving body supported by the main body frame so as to be movable relative to the main body frame in the direction of the central axial line, a transverse moving body supported by a transversal frame extending between the operation side or the anti-operation side and the metal mold position in the direction orthogonal relative to the central axial line of the back and forth moving body so as to be movable in that direction and a vertical unit for moving a holding member holding a resin molded product between the metal mold position and an upward position upwardly separated from the metal mold, the back and forth moving body, the transverse moving body and the vertical unit being driven to move the holding member in a three-dimensional direction and take out the resin molded product.
Safety doors that can be freely opened and closed are provided respectively at the operation side and at the anti-operation side of the metal mold site so as to entirely cover the metal mold site for the sake of safety of molding operation of the resin molding machine described in above cited Patent Document 1. Therefore, the vertical unit itself is required to use a large member that operates with long strokes in order to move the holding member for long vertical strokes in view of the necessity of reliably getting over the safety doors when taking out the resin molded product from the resin molding machine by means of the resin molded product take-out machine described in Patent Document 1. Then, as a result, the resin molded product take-out machine itself has large dimensions to give rise to a problem of high installation cost.
Additionally, when taking out a large resin molded product, the resin molding machine itself that is employed to produce such a large product is mostly large and hence a large space may be available around the machine. However, when taking out a small resin molded product, the resin molding machine itself that is employed to produce such a small product is mostly small and a large number of resin molding machines may have to be arranged in a given space for molding operations in view of achieving a high productivity. Then, it is normally difficult to secure a large space among the resin molding machines.
There are also known an apparatus for removing resin molded product for small resin molded products including, for example, the one described in Patent Document 2 (JP2003-245927), each including a main body frame fixed to the operation side or the anti-operation side of a fixed side platen in a resin molding machine and aligned with the central axial line of the resin molding machine so as to extend in the direction of the central axial line of the resin molding machine, a slider supported by the main body frame so as to be movable in the direction of the central axial line, an electric motor rigidly secured by the slider and having an axial line extending in the direction of the central axial line, a pivot arm having a base end section rigidly secured to the rotating shaft of electric motor and a front end section to which a vertical unit is fitted and a holding member arranged at the front, end section of the vertical unit to hold a resin molded product.
The apparatus for removing resin molded product described in the above-cited Patent Document 2 is so designed that the vertical unit is vertically activated in response to a turning motion of the pivot arm so as to make the holding section safely get over the tie bar and the safety doors of the resin molding machine.
However, a known apparatus for removing resin molded product having the above-described configuration is required to control the turning motion of the vertical unit in response to a turning motion of the pivot arm in view of the necessity of constantly holding the vertical unit to a vertically standing state. Then, a mechanism for making the turning motion of the vertical unit interlock with the turning motion of the pivot arm is required. This entails a problem of making the overall arrangement complex and costly.
Additionally, the front end section of the pivot arm inevitably becomes heavy. Then, it is necessary to use an electric motor that rotates at high speed with a high torque in order to turn such a pivot arm at high speed with a high responsiveness. Then, again, there arises a problem of making the overall arrangement complex and costly.
Therefore, one of the problems that the present invention is to dissolve is that the overall arrangement becomes large and heavy due to the use of a large vertical unit that operates with long vertical strokes when the holding member is made to operate with long vertical strokes in order to avoid interferences with the resin molding machine. Another one of the problems to be dissolved by the present invention is that an attitude control member needs to be installed for the holding member in order to control the attitude of the holding member relative to the pivot arm and make the holding member show a stable attitude when the pivot arm is driven to pivot.